Signed In Blood
by Bloody Fae
Summary: [One Shot] Set before Betrayl. Terra signed her alligance to the one and only Slade. But Slade, is anything but a kind master...


**Disclaimer: Don't own them, obviously.**

**Warning: Look at the genera and rating, not for the little kiddies. I don't want flames for content.**

**Sign In Blood**

**On the Dotted Line**

Terra passed through corridor after corridor of the Titans Tower. Thoughts were swirling through her head at an amazing rate. Her heard pounded in some radical beat unable to grasp a rhythm.

A sharp turn and she brushed the blond hair from her eyes.

Doors passed on either side, but the notion never crossed her conscious mind. She had a clear-cut mission for being in the tower. There was a reason she had signed in blood, a reason for signing away herself. There was no way out now.

And yet their conversation, their talking jeopardized what she had sold her soul for. How could they know? How could she know?

Terra's boots hit mutely on the floor her tempo speeding up. She needed to visit her master, it was a weekly ritual.

She played the sound bites of their conversation over in her head wondering whether or not to mention it to Slade...

"_Robin, this all just seems...wrong." Raven had ushered Robin into the training room to have a private conversation with the boy. Terra had been passing through the hall on her way to Beast Boy's room when their voices attracted her attention._

"_What do you mean?" Robin asked while shutting the training room door. Terra moved closer so their voices would still be auditable._

"_Something isn't right with Terra."_

_Terra froze, breath still frosted in her throat, it was her greatest fear._

"_I know she isn't perfect, but we all needed a little work in the beginning." Robin added casually._

"_That's not what I'm talking about." Raven's voice was sharp and crisp. "Whenever she passes me I get a rush of bad empathy."_

"_Raven, ever think maybe she might have had some bad experiences during her life?" Robin's voice was straining to keep the casual tone._

"_This was recent, and it was cynical feelings." She barbed._

"_She really doesn't seem like the cynical kind." Robin smirked at the dark girl flustered._

"_I think she may be up to something."_

"_Paranoid much Raven?" There was a shuffling behind the door._

_Terra watched the hall for anyone approaching. The more Raven spoke the deeper the hate toward the girl became. How could she sense it! This was bad..._

"_I'm not paranoid, just cautious. Can you just promise you'll watch out for her?" Raven snapped._

_Robin sighed. "Yes, yes if it will make you happy."_

"_It will."_

_Then there was movement again. The sound of footsteps. Terra fled._

She flew down the stairs she knew not to be occupied. Terra had paged Slade quickly and was now heading for the building they usually met at.

She had thrown some lame excuse about shopping to the team and dashed out the door. No one knew her well enough to question her behavior.

Carefully levitating a boulder she sailed over the mass of water around the island headed for the outskirts of Jump City. The waves rushed up to try and lick at her, swallow her, prevent the evil she was to spread.

Scowling Terra raised her hands a bit and her glittering power raised her above the hungry waters.

On the bank she ditched her rock and communicator deciding to go on foot. That way none of the Titans could track her using her geokinetic output.

She trudged down one of the dirtier streets of Jump City. It was the place all black-market merchandise and deals went down. Old rat nestled newspapers fluttered in a tribal wind, and an old couple leaned against a crumbling building smoking.

Terra ignored it all her eyes sharply focused on the building ahead. It was more disheveled than the others around it, the red bricks having been stained moldy dirt colored. There was a rusty door that clung to the entrance of the building. Terra kicked it quickly and it collapsed inside spreading a web of dust about.

Desensitized she walked through the shadows of dust and spider webs unaware and uncaring that they clung to her clothes and hair.

She registered a movement of shadows at her right. Clenching her fists Terra turned to the emerging shadow. "Master..."

"My dear, you're late." The man stepped into the small light that the open door had allowed. He held something in his right hand that glimmered when the light caught it.

"I had to make sure they suspected nothing." Terra's voice was monotonic and cold, almost mimicking Raven's. The thought made her want to shiver.

"Are you?" Slade stepped closer; his voice was stained with amusement. Like this was some riveting game of cat and mouse.

Terra knew better than to answer. She stood still, her lungs barely breathing.

"What news do you bring?" He asked at once, the object in his hand flickered again. Terra didn't dare move her eyes from his face to look.

"No news, all goes well. I sent the status reports-"

"And I got them." Slade stepped closer again, the smaller girl had to tilt her head to keep eye contact now that he was about a foot away. "There's something else...what?"

As much as Terra hadn't wanted to show anything, the direct question made her eyes flicker. What would he do if he knew their mission was at stake? Her muscles shivered in a rhythm at the visual images. "Nothing else."

"I see." Slade grabbed Terra's arm using it to pull her forward quickly. The object from his right hand came up pressing against the muscle in her shoulder. "Then why is it you're so tense my dear?"

To demonstrate Slade flicked the object once. A thin blade slid out, and he smoothly glided the sharp edge across the fabric covering her shoulder.

It fell like rags exposing Terra's left shoulder and collarbone, where the blade had punctured the skin a small drop of blood emerged. Slade ran a finger across the bare skin. "So tense..." He purred.

"I just-"

Slade turned his eye from the blood back to her face. "Don't you lie to me."

Terra shut her mouth immediately. She knew the consequences of disobeying him; she still relived it every time she closed her eyes. Every time the darkness surrounded her, every time she saw the scars in her mirror...

Slade had moved behind her now, his hands rested tightly on her shoulders while he leaned down close. "Don't even try to hide anything, I can read you like an open book." He whispered.

Terra caught her breath swallowing painfully.

She felt a sharp point at the top of her spine. She could practically feel the pleasure radiating off the man. The blade followed her spine scaring the skin over each vertebra. Instinctively her hands came up to hold the front of her shirt on.

Even as she moved she knew it was a bad idea. One of Slade's gloved fingers followed the blade down her back. "You swore an oath, you are mine. No one will ever take you back Terra, so cooperate."

"I-" Terra paused as the blade stopped just at the waistband of her shorts. "I overheard a conversation between Robin and Raven."

The blade was kept poised on her skin as the villain waited for Terra to continue.

"Raven thinks there is something wrong with me, she said something about empathy. Robin didn't believe her at first, but he promised her he'd watch over me a bit." Terra's arms fell to her sides defeated, all her muscles relaxed. Her shirt fell slightly leaving little modestly, wasn't like it mattered...

Slade noted the change. It was moments like this he lived for, the utter defeat; he had broken her to where she was just a shell. He pulled the blade from her skin getting a good look at the thin line of blood down her spine.

"Good girl." He patted her head absent-mindedly his mind already thinking of a probable solution.

Terra felt a pricking at her eyes, a gloss played with her vision. That was not allowed though, and she would not disobey him again. The pain really didn't matter. It was bad, but it would eventually heal into a scar under her clothing and no one would know.

"You need to spend a little extra time on the two. Get to know them, buy them things, impress them."

Terra nodded, her thoughts mixing around with it. There were so many things in her mind, so many unwanted things...

"I think we're finished for this week. There's an extra set of clothing at the door." Slade stepped back folding his arms carefully.

Tired both physically and emotionally Terra dragged herself toward the door she had busted down earlier. A neat, folded set of her identical clothing were there.

Shameless she stripped off her torn and bloodied outfit while Slade looked on pleased. She used the sullied fabric to clean off the last of the blood and make sure it had clotted.

Pulling on her fresh clothes there was a still silence. It burned into memory, another discreditable memory.

"We have almost gathered enough information, it shall be soon." Slade spoke as Terra turned to leave. She made no indication she had heard as she stepped into the light of the outside.

It burned crisp in her blue eyes. She was so used to the darkness. Upon chance Terra turned to look back into the shadows, Slade was gone.

Heading back toward the shore she ran a hand through her hair extracting the spider webs.

Another week finished. Another meeting with Slade she had survived.

Why did _**she**_ have to figure something was wrong? Terra would have fewer scars if it weren't for Raven.

When it came time, Raven would go first. She would break Raven for all her own torment.

Terra had signed it in blood.

* * *

**Well I liked the first Terra piece I did and thought it time for another. Please review.**

**I think next I want to do another story, just have to get an idea...**

**:Bloody Fae:**


End file.
